Madagascan Royal Security
Madagascan Royal Security is the royal security agency that protects & polices the Madagascan landscape. The force is mostly run by both the Madagascan Armed Forces & Madagascan Royal Court. The daily functions of Royal Security is to capture criminals & terrorists & protect Madagascan life & the royal family & court. History Before 155 B.C. Madagascan Royal Security's earliest history, such as it's origins, are very unknown, but are possibly dating back to a time after the Great War when Thaddeus Madagascar & Alexander Africa had called a truce. Eventually, the new governing bodys needed police forces, which would be one of the functions of the Security force. A second reason was to protect the royal family & court, thus the name "Royal". Royal Security also deals with terrorist operations, which most agents sent in to subdue the terrorists are soldiers from the Armed Forces or highly trained Royal Security veterans that have some/little or no military experience & work with the Royal Court. 154-153 B.C. In April of 153 B.C., Royal Security was thrown into a full-scale investigation of the assassination of Lord Julien XII, the assault of the Finch family & the never-occurring attempt on Atticus Johnson's life, who was with Royal Security at the time. Marcus Finch was the second-in-command of the entire Royal Security force, Johnson was third-in-command & General Cornelius Winston was the leader of the entire force. Atticus Johnson assumed second-in-command position for a time until Marcus Finch was out of bed & able to assume his dutys. Movement of leadership The assassination of Julien XII had struck depression into the Madagascans. Months after the death of Julien, Cornelius Winston, suffering from grief, died from an aspiration attack during a drinking episode. This sudden death of General Winston marked a big change in the history of both the Armed Forces & Royal Security. Impact on the Armed Forces The entire Madagascan Armed Forces had been run by General Winston before his premature death. But, after news erupted that he committed accidental suicide, the entire Armed Forces was in disarray. Winston had not left behind a will or eulogy & in a will of the ranking officer of the military, it would leave behind who would assume the position of general. But, without a will, sergeants attempted to proclaim the position. Dimitri Winston, a naval sergeant, attempted to claim the title as he was Cornelius' son, but other sergeants argued. Orenthal Winston, who just been promoted from lieutenant colonel to colonel had attempted himself, but was too low in the military to get involved. Charlie Winston, the eldest of the three Winstons also attempted to involve himself, but was not of any military experience. The Armed Forces then turned to the Royal Court, overwhelming it with a large decision of who would become the general & the court deadlocked on the debate, turning it to the Judicial System's Supreme Court, which also deadlocked & failed to announce who would inherit the title. In the end, the sergeants would remain sergeants & the post of general would be left a title for the Madagascan government, leaving no one person to single-handed to run the military. Impact on Royal Security Unlike the military, where there were several people of the same ranks fighting for the title, Royal Security had a system that ran in order. Marcus Finch, Winston's second-in-command, immediately earned the title by default & led the entire force of Royal Security 152-149 B.C. The year of 151 B.C. marked the start of the Second War of Madagascar & Africa. The Madagascan Royal Security's new functions were to subdue & arrest all terrorists & soldiers of Africa & retain jurisdiction over the Madagascan Empire. The Royal Security force then rested under the rule of the Armed Forces, giving the soldiers more privilege than they had at the time of peace. Movement of leadership On March 21, 149 B.C., Marcus Finch, the leader of the Royal Security units, was shot & killed by Inky/the Julien Murder Strike Team. His death was meant to be silent until some time after Julien was "killed". Atticus Johnson, Finch's second-in-command, took the title as the leader by default & ordered Finch's body to be taken away to Wolfenstein & later to the top of Mount Madagascar. Post-war After the signing of the Julienian Articles, the entire Armed Forces & Royal Court went to normal. Atticus Johnson then became the head delegate in place of Marcus Finch & was the official leader of the Royal Security force. It is unknown how long his time as leader lasted afterwards. Leadership allegiance Early leaders Second War era Cornelius Winston During the early days of the pre-war era, during the reign of Julien XII, General Cornelius Winston ran the Royal Security force. Winston's commanding led the Royal Security force through difficult times & helped solve investigations. Winston's death led to a time of dispute within his family, the Armed Forces, the Court & Royal Security. Marcus Finch Marcus Finch was the leader of Royal Security from the day after Winston's death to the night he died. Finch made some false arrests, such as the famous civil trial of Bart Sampson & he released certain criminals he had been friends with i.e. Sludge. Colonel Orenthal Winston, a member of the Royal Security force, was continuously driven nuts from arresting Sludge for drunken crimes & ended up having himself penalized for it. On the night of March 21, 149 B.C., almost 4 years after the assassination of Julien XII, Finch was shot to death by Inky. Atticus Johnson Atticus Johnson led Royal Security from the minutes after Marcus Finch's death was discovered. Later leaders Members Category:Madagascan Armed Forces Category:Madagascan Royal Court Category:Madagascar Category:Second War of Madagascar & Africa Category:Eris